This resubmission application for the Clinical Research Education and Career Development (CRECD) in Minority Institutions (R25) at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) is submitted in response to RFA-RR-07- 005. The Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) program, accredited in July 2002, is the centerpiece of the CRECD program at MSM. The goal of the program is to identify highly motivated doctorally-prepared minority candidates early in their academic career for rigorous curriculum based training and mentoring in clinical and translational research, as the foundation for outstanding academic careers in clinical investigation. MSM's clinical research capacity is a high priority as part of our mission and overarching goal to become a preeminent minority institution in health disparities research. The proposed CRECD program will be implemented in two phases. Phase 1 includes a rigorous didactic methodologic curriculum and training that will lead to a Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) degree;Phase 2 will provide mentored career development to successful Phase I CRECD scholars as well as other graduates of the MSCR program. The broad objective of the CRECD program at MSM is to address the problem of health disparities through a concerted effort to recruit and train doctorally prepared minority candidates for successful careers in clinical and translational research. The following specific aims will drive the overall goals of the CRECD: Aim I. To expand and enhance the existing MSCR curriculum for training in clinical and translational research focused on health disparities. Aim II. To increase the overall pool of doctorally prepared minority investigators who are interested in pursuing clinical and translational research training. Aim III. To foster the development of successful clinical and translational scientists who will pursue research on diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations. Aim IV. To enhance the training environment of minority clinical and translational scholars This application has been considerably strengthened by integrating the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Institute (A-CTSI) partnership between MSM, Emory, GA Tech and CDC. Specifically, the CRECD scholars have access to a broader pool of well funded mentors who are active clinical and translational science investigators, additional K-12 slots, as well as access to new coursework on Clinical Research on Health Disparities and Community Engagement, Biomedical informatics, Genomics, Genetic Epidemiology. We have also designed innovative one-on-one mentorship and coaching to help CRECD scholars to become more successful in obtaining career development awards and other extramural support.